Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep16: Gir Goes Psycho
by RoxieDivine
Summary: The last time Gir went crazy, he nearly killed Zim, but Zim swore to Dib that he fixed Gir's little problem a long time ago. So why does it seem that Gir has lost it all together? Has he finally gone off the deep end for good this time, or is there a deeper meaning to his madness? Rated M for Blood
1. Previously On Invader Zim

**Previously** **on Invader Zim...**

 **THEN!**

Oh no Gir's gone mad with self-rage! Will he blame himself for Zim's actions? How will Dib feel around Zim now? And will the rest of the Renegades finally get with the program and realize what's going on?

Find Out Today!

 **NOW!**

 **Season1 Episode16: Gir Goes Psycho**

 **Episode** **Summary:** The last time Gir went crazy, he nearly killed Zim, but Zim swore to Dib that he fixed Gir's little problem a long time ago. So why does it seem that Gir has lost it all together? Has he finally gone off the deep end for good this time, or is there a deeper meaning to his madness?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	2. Part 1

**Author's Notes:**

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Episode Summary:** The last time Gir went crazy, he nearly killed Zim, but Zim swore to Dib that he fixed Gir's little problem a long time ago. So why does it seem that Gir has lost it all together? Has he finally gone off the deep end for good this time, or is there a deeper meaning to his madness?

 **Warning:** This episode had more blood than usual, view discretion is advised.

* * *

 **Episode 16:** **Gir Goes Psycho** **(Part 1)**

 **(Six days after Zim attacked Dib...)**

 **[Location: The Dome]**

 **{Time: Midnight}**

He could feel the tension rising around him…

It wasn't a comfortable feeling to say the least. Dib Membrane forced himself to focus, tonight mission depended on everyone's complete attention; and that included his own.

The renegades had been planning for this score for weeks, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. And now that Zim's sentencing was finally over it was safe enough to move forward with their plans. Their target was an Irken facility where human scientist were held. According to Goalit this facility used human scientist to merge human tech with Irken Tech, and the Irken scientist had discovered an unguarded entry way into the facility.

Finally they would have real weapons against the enemy!

There was just one issue...

The other Renegades had no idea about Goalit, and today was the day Zim would tell them.

Dib wanted to take responsibility for his involvement, since he involved Tak, who then involved Goalit, but Zim said they were still mad about Tak, and if Dib was at fault again he could lose his position as one of the leaders of the renegades.

He couldn't afford that, Dib kept the peace between them and their Irken Allies.

' _Nothing can go wrong'_ Dib reminded himself knowingly. _'The future of the very universe could depend on this very moment!'_

* * *

 **(Back with Tak)**

 **[Location: Just with in the Dome entrance]**

She was nervous, and rightfully so.

This was the first time she would be presented before the human resistance group known as the Renegades. Tak suppressed a shiver, in order for her's and Gaz's plan to work she needed to earn their full trust. However, she could already tell how hard that was going to be.

"Now I want you to leave the talking to me." Zim was saying to her and Goalit. "The humans are still very sensitive to our kind, heck I don't even think their use to me just yet."

"We can wait longer Sir." Goalit suggested respectfully.

"No, those weapons you told me of will only make the Irken soldiers stronger." Zim said. "We must strike it now while they are still in production, and while they are still unaware of the underground tunnel."

"Very well." Goalit said, he too looked nervous, and Zim picked up on it.

"They will not hurt you." Zim assured him. "I simply will not allow it!"

Goalit shook his head. "It is not them I worry about, it is you."

"And why do you worry?" Zim asked.

"You seem tense." Tak said. "Did something happen?"

Zim froze at her question, ' _Control…You are in control'_ Zim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _'You can do this Zim just stay focus!'_

It was easier said than done, then again what wasn't? _'Remember this is your body, it is yours to control'_

Zim flinched as a memory flashed through his mind.

" _Deceiver!"_

Claws cut into flesh, the blow forcing the enemy to the ground.

The boy whose face he could not see screamed into the night as his blood stains his attacker and the street where he laid!

Zim fought the memory, forcing it to go away and for good reason; he didn't want to remember! He had lost control and even though Gir had assured him that the boy was not hurt and still very much alive, Zim didn't want to know the face of the child he almost killed. So he refused to relive the memory.

"Zim are we ready?"

Zim turned to see Dib, standing behind him. There was a good distance between them, and Zim had noticed it had been there for some time now. _'About a week.'_ He realized. _'Did Gir tell Dib what I did? Does he question my loyalty now because I hurt that kid?'_

Dib bit his lip, he wanted to tell Zim the truth that he was that kid; but the computer said it would make him feel even worse. He hadn't mean for the distance to grow, but he found he could not help but want to tell Zim the truth when he was near. "They're in the board room waiting for you."

"Have you told them yet?" Zim asked, his voice is strained; the distance is evident.

"No I thought you wanted to." Dib said.

"I do, thank you for your consideration." Zim said coldly.

Goalit, and Tak give each other a knowing look, something has happened in their absence; and it wasn't looking good.

"Let's go." Zim said, "I want to get this over with."

The three obey, and Zim leads them down the hall, and into the board room.

They are greeted with silence, and at least two dozen glaring eyes.

"It's okay guys this is Tak, she's our Irken informant." Dib explained to them.

"We know." One of them, a boy said. "Why did you bring her?"

"Yeah we're not even wearing our disguises!" A girl pointed out. "An who's the other one?"

Zim took a deep breath and addressed them "I brought him." He said.

"Zim I knew you'd stab us in the back!" The same boy from before spoke again. "Why don't we just invite the whole Armada hu?" The boy, Mark snapped.

"Mark" Rachel snapped back. "We don't have time for this." She stopped and looked to Zim. "Zim please explain."

Zim sighed. "I know I've been acting weird lately." He admitted. "All you need to know is I have been changing, and this change will allow me the right to take over the Irken Empire."

Silence...

"You...you can do that?" Rachel asked.

Zim nodded, "Thanks to these two we now have an army of Irkens and other races who wish to see the Irken rule gone from their own worlds. Together we stand a better chance in beating them once and for all." He explained.

"Are you really going to take over the Empire?" Mark asked.

"What would you rather I stay here?" Zim forced a scoff. "No offense, but I thought you'd be happy for me to leave."

Mark said nothing, but they were all thinking the same thing.

"What about Gaz?" Gretchen finally asked the question they all were thinking.

"My people need me." Zim said. "Not just any Irken can become a Tallest, by destroying Red, and Purple, and taking my rightful place I will end a war that is over two centuries old. Besides, she deserves better. I could never make her really happy. Earth will not want a single Irken to stay after this war is over, and I cannot ask her to leave just for my sake."

"Zim..." Dib was stunned by his words, he should have seen this coming, of course Zim, and Gaz would have to go their separate ways. But he knew it would make them both sad, and he cared about them both. _'We're a family now, we need to say together.'_

However to win this war once and for all Dib knew Zim was right; he had to go.

"Once I take over my people will fall in line behind me." Zim went on. "They may not all like it at first, but it is the way of my people, they will accept it."

"So they are behind you becoming leader?" James asked.

Tak and Goalit nodded.

"Once I am done...changing...I will receive the blessing of my ancestors, and then I will challenge the Tallest for their Position." Zim continued to explain.

"But is that what you want?" Rachel asked.

"There is no other way, if we fight the Tallest your way it will take years before we win, and then they'll retreat only to return one day to regain their honor." Zim explained. "This way a new order is established. Irkens will not be Invaders anymore, it has done nothing but cause pain, and devastation. We will leave the worlds we have Conquered and return to Irk."

"But what will we do?" Tak spoke for the first time.

"Yeah." Mark agreed. "If you're not invaders, what are you? Your whole purpose is to invade."

"There was a time when we were inventors, and traded our goods for resources our plant could not supply us." Goalit spoke up. "We have told our ancestors that we will revert back to these roots."

"Sorry, your ancestors?" Rachel asked.

"They are the oldest, and wisest of our people, the purest of our race. They were once advisors to the Tallest, they watched over us, and protected us from harm." Goalit explained. "However they did not believe in war, and when we raged one against the universe, we rage it against them as well. They left us, but now they are pleased to hear that Zim wishes to revert us back. They await to give him their blessing as we speak."

"But is that what you want." Rachel asked Zim again.

"Rachel..." Zim sighed.

"You don't have to do this for our sake." Rachel reasoned. "You can stay here with us, and Gaz, and..." Tears rolled down her eyes.

It was in that moment that Zim realized for the first time that he had earned all their trust. He was a part of them. Sure there were times when things were uneasy, but it was only natural. Even Mark was not as hostel as he once had been.

"I am doing this for everyone's sake." Zim said. "If I do this Gaz will be free to live her own life. Everyone will, besides this is the way of my people, not just any Irken can challenge the Tallest."

"Ok if that is what you want, I guess we can learn to understand." Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued, and then looking to Tak and Goalit she said. "Hi I am Rachel, also known as Shadow Cat and we welcome you here to our meeting." She forces a smile.

It is in this moment that the two new comers understand the bound these humans shared with each other and Zim. Sure it may be rough around the edges, but it was really hard to tell who you could trust these days. Whether Irken or Human either one could be the enemy, out for personal gain. Most human's these days had accepted the Irken rule. Thinking it could all be worse than it was, and it could. They understood that so they obeyed.

"Thank you Rachel." Zim smiles, he's obviously relieved. "Now there will be time for introductions later. Goalit has a plan to further our arsenal, as well as add a few members to our team."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Well I guess we can at least hear him out." Mark commented.

Goalit step forward, he hasn't been this nervous before, not since day one of his own academy days. _'These human children are a judgmental bunch aren't they?'_ he cleared his throat as the Science Camp facility showed up on the screen behind him. "This is a science facility where human scientist are held captive, and are forced to merge human technology with Irken Tech." he began.

"So that's where all the scientist are?" James asked. "In some encampment?"

Goalit nodded. "They design and test weapons for the Irkens, This building is 49 stories, and the only way in is threw two check points." He explained. "The front gate." The screen zoomed in on the front gate of the facility. "It is guarded by two soldiers at all times, only Irken vehicles may pass through. Surrounding the building is an electric fence with four towers on every corner, ready to shoot down any air strike." He paused.

No one interrupted, some of the children were even taking notes. He could see now why the Tallest were having such a hard time with this group. They maybe children, but they did not act like it. The Tallest had been underestimating them.

He continued. "Once inside the fence, there is another check point at the front desk, then it's 48 stories up to the 49th floor, which is also heavily guarded. The roof is also guarded."

"So what you're saying is we have to get in the gate, and into the building and up 48 floors unseen, and get out with a bunch of weapons!" Mark snapped. "I'm sorry, but that's crazy, how would we even do that? It's impossible"

Goalit smiled. "Your right, or you would be if I didn't stumble across this." The image on the screen change to an underground Seward line. "These tunnels lead directly under the facility, to a storm draining unit in the subbasement."

"And you're sure no one knows of this?" Zim asked.

Goalit nodded. "I am sure, but it may not stay that way for long."

"Okay so we get in." Mark went on. "How do we get all the way up?"

"My unit is the final phase before shipment, we test the weapons, and then take them up to floor 49 ourselves. I can sneak you into my unit, and the scientist there can help me sneak you into floor 49." Goalit went on.

"And we can trust these guys?" Dib asked.

"The scientist are only obeying for the safety of their families, but as far as I'm aware the ones with me don't have to worry about that." Goalit assured him.

"Why Not?" Mark asked.

"Because one of them is a teen, an only child, bright mind." Goalit explained. "Her parents died in the Great War. She's alone." He felt a ting of guilt as he said this. He remember also feeling said guilt when Elma had told him herself.

He had asked her what she was doing there, alone, so young. She said she was several years ahead in life due to her unusually High IQ. And that her parents died in the War, it was either slavery, or become a scientist.

She said she chose science, because it was her first love, those words had made him smile, he too felt a close bound with science. It would appear it was just another thing they had in common.

"Poor girl." Rachel said.

"And Mr. Newton-" Goalit went on, but another stopped him.

"Wait." Shyann stood. "You mean Kornelius Newton, robotics expert Kornelius Newton!"

"Yes, do you know him?" Goalit asked.

"He's my uncle." Shyann said through tears, "He married my mother's sister…but they separated before the War. That's why he isn't in my papers as a relative. The soldiers must have no idea about me, or my brothers. I...I thought he was dead." She whispered.

"Well than that's two lost family members I found." Goalit said proudly.

"Two?" Zim asked.

Goalit nodded. "Took me a while to make the connection, but the third scientist is a professor by the name Dibson, Professor Dibson Membrane."

The air got caught in his throat, Dib couldn't believe his ears. "He's, alive?" he asked. "My father's alive?"

"I read his file." Goalit said sadly, it was true he had read all three of their files, he had learned so much about them that way; for example he learned of Dib's relations to him through the file. It showed the professor had two children, one female in captivity named Gaz, the other was Dib. "He led the first strike against the soldiers during day one of the Great War, his jet went down, but he managed to eject in time. However he was captured and forced to work at the camp. He's safe though, and very much alive."

Dib couldn't believe it, all this time he was alive.

"I was hoping I could have you convince him to get the others on board with this." Goalit went on.

Dib sniffled, forcing back tears. "When can I speak to him?" He asked.

"Tonight, in about an hour I will return to them, I can set up a feed in our meeting room, we are working some over time to get back on schedule. Usually the scientist are in bed by now, but I convinced my higher ups to let us stay up pass curfew to catch up."

"Can I be there?" Shyann asked. "I want to see him again."

Goalit nodded. "Very well, but I warn you, he looks different now."

"What do you mean?" Shyann asked.

"He was injured in the War." Goalit explained. "Some parts of him are..."

Shyann nodded, understanding. "I'm just happy he's alive."

"Then I will leave to get the feed ready, but first I will finish presenting the plan." He went back to addressing the group as a whole. "Once we are on floor 49 we'll take out the guards, take what we need, and we'll load it onto the ship that will be waiting on the roof."

"Once there we'll use are emergency Irken disguises on our communicators to navigate the ship off the roof, and through security, where will be home free." Zim concluded.

"And you think this will work." Mark asked.

"Only if we can convince Membrane and the others to help." Goalit said.

"We have tried crazier stunts." James said, looking to Mark as if trying to convince him.

"Yeah but, won't you lose your job?" Mark asked Goalit.

"Yes, I will, and I plan to." Goalit answered. "My new mission now is to ensure Zim gets his blessing and lives to take down the Tallest."

Everyone looked to Rachel, Mark, and James, and it became very apparent to Goalit that these three along with Zim, and Dib made the decisions around here.

"I am in." Rachel said. "We have two family members in need, and a teen." She said. "We cannot ask the others to risk the lives of their family, but we cannot leave ours behind."

"I'm with you." James agreed. "We need those weapons, if we don't get at least some of the new tech, our old tech will be no match."

Everyone looked to Mark, but he didn't answer right away.

"Mark?" Rachel asked.

"I still think this is crazy, probably the most dangerous stunt we've ever pulled, but you're right James. We can't afford not to have at least some of the newer models."

"So we're all in then?" Zim asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then I will go, and ready the feed." Goalit said.

"We will await your call." Shyann told him.

Dib nodded, still to speechless to speak much, his father was alive, and he was going to see him for the first time in over a year.

"I must return to Zec." Tak said.

"What will you say?" Zim asked.

"I have to give them something." Tak said. "We need them to keep trusting me, I'll say you plan to attack a water factory or something on the same night. Hopefully this will distract most of the soldiers so you can all get away in a hurry if things go wrong."

"Thank you Tak." Zim said sincerely.

She smiles, it is a rare moment of peace between them, yes there is still suspicion, and some bitterness, but Zim has learned to trust her, for now.

"Then I announce that this meeting is officially over." Rachel said.

"I second that." James agreed.

"And I third." Zim said, concluding the meeting.

Everyone stood, and separated across the base, it would take some time for it to be all clear for their return home.

"This better not get all of us killed Zim." Mark warned as he walked by him.

"I'd never let that happen." Zim said.

"Look you saved my life once and I'm grateful." Mark said. "But I don't trust them."

"Then trust me." Zim said. "Trust my judgement, please Mark."

"I am trying." Mark said. "But your "Changing" as you called it has you acting very weird. And you're not exactly friendly all the time."

Zim nodded. "I know, I'll do better."

"See that you do Zim." Mark warned as he leaves the room. "I'm not the only one that thinks you're not worth the risk."

Gir appears before Zim, watching Mark go; he has been acting odd lately. Keeping his distance, and he has yet to leave his full duty mode. The presence of the OTHER, has caused this, but this mode is not safe for Gir to be in too long. It does things with his mind.

Zim is too caught up in his own problems to notice.

"Do you need me to handle him sir" Gir asked darkly.

"No Gir what I need you to do is stop making my life so difficult! This is your fault Gir, you're supposed to keep me from hurting anyone and you failed me! You did this and now it's made my life ten times harder!" Zim marched away in a heated angry mess, he doesn't really blame Gir, but he is fed up with it all, fed up with no one trusting him, including himself; and Gir is the first one there to feel his wrath.

He doesn't know it now, but he will soon learn to regret it.

"I will try harder…Master!" Gir's left eye twitched dangerously; was it just his imagination or did the word Master suddenly felt sour in his mouth he ignored it and followed Zim without another word.

' _The humans are making it worse.'_ The SIR Unit realized _. 'I must watch them, nothing must ruin this. Nothing must stand in the way of the mission'_ Gir's red eyes narrowed on Zim.

' _Nothing must stand in my way!"_

* * *

 **Episode 16:** **Gir Goes Psycho** **(Part 1) END**


	3. Part 2

**Episode 16:** **Gir Goes Psycho** **(Part 2)**

 **(One Hour Later.)**

 **[Location: The Science Camp]**

He was nervous...

But then again he had every right to be, his human scientist friends had only known him for a month, and now he was about to lay this bomb shell on them. Would they agree? Or would they think he was testing them?

He wasn't sure he could do this, Goalit groaned he felt sick, could he do this?

Could he really rebel against everything he had known?

Yes, it was for the best of his people, besides Zim, had given him his blessings. He approved of this plan. For some reason that didn't help him feel better.

He exited the elevator, and walked calmly over to his unit, no doubt everyone would be waiting for him; wondering why he was late. He entered the room, and imminently stepped into the meeting room.

"Goalit we were beginning to worry." Professor Membrane said.

Goalit smiled. It had taken forever to get them to stop saying Sir, but they did. They were all fully relaxed with each other now. So much so that they could cut up and make joke about the other with no fear of offending. However, his news now could change all of that.

"Is something wrong?" Kornelius asked.

"No I have someone who wishes to speak to you Professor." Goalit said, and pulled up a communications screen.

The scientist sit down and watch the screen, at first there is nothing but static, and then it clears, and a familiar face appears.

"Dad, dad it's me." Dib sees his father come into view on his own screen, his heart is thumping like a loud hammer in his chest. "Dad can you see me?"

It takes Membrane a moment to answer. "Dib, you're ok."

"Yeah I'm okay." Tears spilled down his face. "I thought you-" he couldn't finish.

Membrane understood. "I thought so too, but enough about me, how are you? How is Gaz?"

"Uh she's doing well from what I hear." Dib answered.

"Wait, you're not together?" Membrane sound worried.

"She's fine, the Tallest are trying to use her against me though." Dib bowed his head. "I'm sorry dad."

"No I'm sorry I should have believed you, I fought that day it make it up to you." Membrane explained. "But I was not strong enough."

"We can be." Dib said. "Dad we have a plan, and we need your help."

"Dib I-" Membrane looked to Goalit as if expecting him to say something, but he nodded his agreement. Membrane was taken aback, he thought Goalit wanted him to convince his son to turn himself in however, it would appear that was not the case.

"He's with me, dad." Dib said. "Goalit is one of us."

"One of us?" Kornelius asked.

"Hi uncle Kornelius." Shyann appears on the screen beside Dib.

"Shyann!" Kornelius is shocked to see her. "Who else is there? Are your brothers involved?"

"No Tommy, and Jim still live out of town." Shyann explained. "It's okay I doubt they even know were related. You're my mother's Ex-brother in-law, you guys separated before the war. You're not even on my papers."

Kornelius breathed a sigh of relief, it is short lived. "This is a war we cannot win!" He whispered harshly.

"But we have been winning." Another voice said, the screen turns to reveal-

"Zim you are looking well" Membrane said. "And are you taller?!"

Zim smiles, somewhat shocked. "I thought you'd hate me for all this."

"I did, but my son doesn't seem to, and I vowed to never doubt him again." Membrane reasoned.

"He's cool Dad, Zim is helping us, and he's going to over throw the Tallest." Dib explained.

"Over throw them?" Kornelius asked. "You can do that?"

Zim nodded, however his attention was elsewhere. "What about you girl, you've said nothing."

Everyone turned to Elma, it was true she had said nothing. "Are you really with them?" She asked Goalit.

He nodded. "Yes."

"This isn't some test to see if we're loyal to the empire?" Elma asked.

"Believe it or not, not all Irkens are happy with our way of life." Goalit told her. "Zim plans to change everything, and I don't know change sounds good right now."

"I knew you were different, but this..." Elma was trying hard to find the words. "This is a lot to take in."

"Do you trust me?" Goalit asked her.

"More than anyone." She admitted.

"Then come with us." Goalit said.

"Come?" Membrane asked

"Dad we're busting you out of there." Dib declared.

"Along with some weapons too of course." Zim added lightly.

"You're mad!" Kornelius pointed out.

"Yes." Zim admitted. "But in my defense you've got to be a little insane to take down the Tallest."

"Please come with us." Shyann begged.

Kornelius looks unsure, but then nods shakenly. "Of course I will, after all these three won't last a second without me." He joked, or at least tried to.

"It's okay, I was scared my first day too." Shyann assured him.

"So we're doing this?" Elma asked.

They all looked at each other, and nodded.

"Okay then it's settled, this weekend, Saturday Goalit will explain everything." Dib said.

"We must end the transmission." Zim advised. "We've been on too long."

Goalit nodded and said. "We'll see you soon."

Zim ends the transmission.

The meeting room is quiet for a long time.

"Are we really helping them?" Elma asked.

"Yes, and we're leaving with them." Goalit assured her.

"We're not stabbing them in the back?" Kornelius asked.

"No, my leaders have lost their right to lead, they have committed terrible crimes against our people. They must be eliminated, it is the Irken way." Goalit explained.

"Why wait until now?" Membrane asked.

"Well if you can imagen it we're afraid." Goalit explained. "Afraid to oppose them, afraid of change. You know how that feels yes?"

The three scientist nodded, they did know how that felt, for they had felt that fear for over a year now. But no more, they would stand and fight for those who could not.

"We're in." Membrane was the first to speak. "Just tell us what we need to do."

Goalit nodded, they were in business.

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

 **[Location: The Dome]**

Zim sighed in relief as the transmission ended, and tried his best to walk away unnoticed.

He failed miserably.

"Zim..."

He turned to see Dib.

"Your sneaking out again aren't you?" Dib asked.

' _Again? So he has noticed my absence.'_ Zim sighed. "I just need some air."

"Okay..." Dib looked nervous. "Just be careful, okay?"

Zim walked away, the computer brain floated beside him.

"You should stay gone until you're done." It advised.

"Computer the humans need me for this mission." Zim argued.

"You need space, you're going off the handle randomly." The computer advised.

"I am fine." Zim hissed.

"But Sir." The computer tried to reason, but Zim would have none of it.

"This conversation is over!" Zim snapped before stomping away, further down the hall _'He doesn't understand!'_ Zim fumed. _'No one understands!'_ he stops as he comes face to face with…"Gir? What are you doing?"

Gir doesn't answer; he just stands there in the middle of the hall, red eyes blaring.

"Gir I asked you a question!" Zim yelled.

"I am watching" Gir answered bluntly.

"Watching what Gir?" Zim looked puzzled.

"The enemy" Gir whispered as his vision zoomed in on the humans one level below them. "They are everywhere."

"What enemy? Gir there's only us and-"

"And the humans" Gir growled.

"Gir the humans are not the enemy!" Zim scowled.

"But Master the humans are at fault-" Gir began. "They are making your emotions go haywire. That boy got hurt cause-"

"No Gir that boy got hurt because you allowed it. What was so important that you were not there?" Zim asked his minion coldly.

If Gir was in his right mind he'd explain, the OTHER, but he has forgotten the real threat. His wires are so cross that everything is a threat!

But Zim is too caught up in himself to see the danger.

"My lord!-" Gir tries to explain.

"NO Gir just get out of my face I can't deal with you and your antics right now!" Zim yelled before pushing pasted Gir and towards his bunker.

Gir frowned as he watched him leave. "The Master doesn't realize what these humans are doing to him. He has placed his trust in the wrong hands. I will show my…M-aster the error of his ways!" Gir began to scan the dome for the enemy; his sights soon fell on Mark.

Gir smiled "Target acquired!"

* * *

 **(Back with Mark)**

 **[Location: his bunker]**

He wanted to believe him, he wanted to believe they could trust Zim, but the guy had lied to them before. What if he was lying again?

' _What if he saved me to win my trust?'_

"Stupid Zim" Mark growled as he kicked his shoe across his room. "This is his fault we'd all still be going about our normal lives if he hadn't-"

Suddenly the sound of his door creaking open fills the room.

"Who's there?" Mark turned towards the door but no one was there! "Hello?"

Silence…!

"Okay guys this isn't funny!" Mark said his voice slightly edgy. "Zim if that's you I swear-"

"Sorry human, but my master is not here to save you now!"

Mark turned to see "Gir? What are you-"

Gir raised his weapon and fired smiling as it found his target.

Mark fell to the ground his leg bleeding from a freshly made wound. "Zim that coward he sent you to do this!" he yelled.

"No human you are wrong!" Gir yelled back.

"What?" Mark looked stunned.

"My Master has bent head over heels trying to prove his loyalty to you humans" Gir yelled. "He's given you the secrets of his people and you repay him with your lies!" Gir raised the weapon once more.

"Gir please no…" Mark whispered.

"It's too late" Gir said coldly "You should have been nicer to my Master!"

"Gir please!" Mark begged once more, but it was too late!

Gir shot Mark again this time in the shoulder and the boy pasted out from the pain, his blood pool on his bunker floor.

"Now the Master will be free from your tyranny forever!" Gir turned then and walked away leaving the human where he lied!

* * *

 **(Back with Rachel, and James...)**

 **[Location: Rachel's Bunker]**

It wasn't really a date, well it was, but it had to be the cheesiest one they had ever been on, and honestly the saddest, and most pathetic.

"James we need to talk." Rachel said, putting down her three day old pizza, it was hard from being in the fridge too long.

"About what?" James asked, trying to eat his rock of a slice.

"Do you think we should break up?" She asked bluntly.

"Rachel don't talk like that." James said.

"I'm serious James." Rachel said. "Ever since the war we hardly had any time for us. Its school, and Missions, and rushed dates after war planning, I mean look at this pizza!"

James sighed and put down his own slice, "It is pretty pathetic isn't it? Look I promise I'll take you out on a real date tomorrow after school, okay?"

Rachel was about to answer when a scream filled the hall way. "What was that?!" Rachel ran out to the hall with James hot on her tail.

"Somebody please help!" It was Gretchen she was sitting in Mark's room with someone bleeding in her arms.

That someone was Mark!

"Mark!" James ran to his cousin's side. "What Happened? Who did this?!" James screamed.

"I don't know" Gretchen cried "I thought I heard him yell something from next door and when I came in he was like this!"

"Guys what's going on-?" Dib stopped in the doorway his mouth wide open in shock. "Oh my God what happened to him?"

Mark groaned as his eyes opened.

"He's alive!" Gretchen yelled.

"Mark listen to me we're going to get you fixed up okay" James assured him. "But we need to know what happened!" he urged.

'Z...i...m" Mark groaned.

Everyone froze neither of them believing what they just heard.

"'Zim" Mark groaned once more "Tell…must… stop…he's out of…control!" Mark's eyes rolled back into his head as he tried to continue.

"He needs to get those wounds fix now!" Rachel exclaimed. "Help me get him to the ICU now!"

Dib watched helplessly as the others raced Mark down the hall and into the ICU. He felt as if his brain was no longer connected to the rest of his body. _'The Zim I know would never do this! Maybe the old Zim, but-'_ Dib stopped was it possible that Zim had changed? Did he transform and hurt Mark in his confusion like he had done to Dib a week before.

But that didn't make since, Zim would have used his claws, not some weapon. And Dib could tell those where wounds from a lazar of some kind. Mark wouldn't hurt himself like this on purpose just to get rid of Zim, he'd want real proof.

Dib forced his brain to work as Rachel came running back to him "How is he?"

"He's fine he'll be healed within a couple of hours. It's Zim that I'm worried about." Rachel said coldly.

"Come on Raych you know he'd never-"

"James doesn't think so, he's angry Dib I suggest you get to Zim before he does." Rachel warned.

Dib moved to do so but he was too late…

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" That was Zim's voice! "What the hell are you doing? Unhand me this instant!"

Dib watched helplessly as James and three others carried Zim into the hall.

Zim was obviously furious, his hand were tied behind his back as he tried to fight of his handlers without trying to hurt them. Shouting at them to let him go, James wasn't listening instead he forced Zim to his knees before Dib.

"Admit it Zim you tried to have him killed!" James screamed.

"Dib please tell them that whatever this is about I had nothing to do with it!" Zim yelled his eyes blazing dangerously red.

"You know what this is about!" James yelled kicking Zim's side. "You tried to have Mark killed don't deny it we found him in a pool of blood!"

"Mark is dead!" There was no mistaking the look of shock in Zim's face, his eyes instantly went back to normal; his mouth agape in disbelief.

"No he isn't you sick monster, and to think I trusted you" James kicked him again.

"James listen to me I did not hurt Mark I would never-" Zim tried to reason.

"Lier everyone here knows you hate him!" James said through tears.

"Dib please you know I wouldn't do this…" Zim looked up at Dib with pleading eyes "You know I'm innocent!"

Dib couldn't bare the sight of him, he turned away. "I'm sorry Zim, but until we can prove that..." he couldn't finish.

"Dib…" Zim felt like he had been stabbed in the back. "Dib please…look at me!"

"Lock him up in a cell and have a guard on him until I figure this out!" Dib yelled and then walked away.

"Dib no wait!" Zim yelled as James and the rest began to pull him towards the prisoner cells that were several feet below them.

Rachel watched helplessly as several other members of the Resistance screamed for justice.

"Rachel please you know I would never-" Zim pleaded with her, but Rachel turned away.

Zim bowed his head and stopped fighting them, thankful that the shock was keeping him from losing control and tearing every single one of them apart.

' _Had I lost control?'_ he asked himself. _'It's happened before!'_ Zim knew it was true and Mark had been pushing his buttons. _'Can I honestly say without a doubt that I didn't do this?'_

"Get in there!" James yelled as he pushed Zim into his cell and slammed the door shut.

Zim's eyes met with James and the hatred that he saw was so immense that the Irken could not bare to hold his gaze.

"I hope you rot here forever!" James spat at him then he and the others turned and walked away.

Zim fell to his knees "I'm so sorry" he whispered. "I'm so sorry!" he looked at his reflection in the bars of his cell and then turned away in discuss. _'I'm a monster; I disserve to rot in this cell'_

Gir growled as he watched the events unfold from the lab's surveillance screens with a look of anger written across his rusty metal face. "The humans have betrayed the master!" his left eye began to twitch uncontrollably. "It's time that I reminded these humans of their place!" Gir's eyes fell on the screen that his Master was on. "I am sorry Master but you will not like this, you will not like this one bit." He turned off the screens and set off to finish what he had started.

"For the good of the Mission, the Humans must be eliminated!"

* * *

 **Episode 16:** **Gir Goes Psycho** **(Part 2) END**


	4. Part 3

**Episode 16:** **Gir Goes Psycho** **(Part 3)**

The betrayal…

It ate at his very soul; or what was left of it! Dib could have screamed his lungs out _'How could he? After all we've been through how could Zim betray us now?!'_

' _It just doesn't make sense!'_ he argued with himself

' _Come on Dib you know Zim is capable of this!'_

' _But he's changed'_

' _Has he? Can you really know that?!'_

There's no way Zim lost control, he wouldn't have used a weapon, but Mark said Zim, so the only solution was this. Zim had betrayed them, but why? It didn't make since.

Dib groaned in deep frustration as he watched the security feed from the surveillance cameras that Zim had installed all over the base. _'It just doesn't make since!'_ Dib screamed to himself and in truth it didn't.

One second Mark was standing in his room and the next he was on the floor bleeding to death! The video feed had been tampered with, there was no denying it, and what was left of it gave Dib little clues to what happened. All he could tell was Mark had been injured by an unknown attacker. The clock on Mark's wall told Dib that it was three minutes past two AM. Then seconds later Gretchen runs in and screams! Dib notes that the time before the attack is most likely 2:00.

That would mean the attacker erased 3 minutes of footage, but that would also mean that the attacker had to be fast! After all Gretchen ran into the room only seconds later. Of course Zim could have gotten away unnoticed and erased the footage, but why leave the body? If Zim really wanted Mark dead wouldn't he make sure to finish the job? Or at least hide the body?! And why would he let Gretchen warn the others before he could form a strong alibi about what happened?

' _It just doesn't make sense!'_

"You find any proof yet?!" James asked as he stomped into the room.

"No" Dib answered "The footage has been tampered with."

"Zim probly did it to cover his tracks!" James spat in discuss "The monster, Mark was right about him!"

"You don't know that James." Dib said trying to sound convinced of his own words.

It was easier said than done!

"Oh come on it's no secret he hates Mark!" James snapped.

"I know they have their differences, but I know Zim. He's an expert when it comes to these things, but Mark was left there still alive; for anyone to see. I'm sorry okay but that doesn't sound like a well-trained killer to me."

"Oh then what does it sound like!" James mocked obviously not buying it.

"Like the actions of a deranged person…" Dib's eyes widen. The way those words came out of his mouth nagged at Dib, but he didn't know why! "Something just doesn't add up!" Dib said as he searched through the video feed. He froze as one of the feeds showed Zim lying on his bed in his bunker the Irken's bed side cloak flashed on and off.

Dib looked at the time and gulped, the time was 2:00 am the exact time it had been in Mark's room before the attack. Dib fast forward threw the footage expecting Zim to move to go and commit the crime, but he didn't! He just sat there staring up at the celling Dib paused the video the bed side clock now read 2:03 am.

Zim had never left his room!

' _But if Zim didn't do it then who…?'_ Dib froze _'Like the actions of a deranged person'_

"James where's Zim?" Dib asked as he searched the video feed for his suspect.

"In a Cell where he belongs we put a guard on him just like you asked. Why" James suddenly looked worried and for good reason, Dib had frozen in pure terror "Dib what is it!"

"It wasn't Zim" Dib whispered as he found what he had been looking for.

"What do you mean it wasn't Zim of course it was who else could it have been?"

"It wasn't Zim okay, just watch" Dib whispered as he showed James the footage.

James watches as the Camera from outside of Mark's room shows a blurred figure running of the room. Dib slowed the video down and paused it.

The video had stopped on an Image of Gir bolting the scene of the crime, weapon in hand!

"It wasn't Zim" Dib whispered very softly as if he feared being heard. "It was Gir."

"So what? For all we know Zim told Gir to do it!" James yelled. "Mark said it himself Zim-"

"No Mark said Zim's name then he said Tell…must… stop…he's out of…control!" Dib repeated Mark's words wondering why he hadn't seen it before.

"What's your point?" James asked.

"Look you and I both know Gir is unstable, look at his eyes James there blood red." Dib pointed at Gir's red eyes. "When Gir is like this no one can reason with him; not even Zim" Dib whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" James asked.

"He's listening" Dib said and pointed at one of the screens, the screen showed Gir standing by a door…

The door to the very room Dib and James where standing in at that very moment.

James gulped and turned to see- "Gir what a pleasant surprise…" the boy backed away nervously as the SIR unit entered the room.

"You are plotting against the Master!" Gir spoke coldly his weapon at the ready!

"Gir listen to me no one is plotting against Zim…" Dib tried to keep his voice stead as he stepped in front of James protectively.

"You dare defend him!" Gir yelled darkly "He has harmed the Master and you protect him!"

"Gir think before you do this…" Dib pleaded. "Is this what Zim would want you to do?"

"The Master says Gir isn't trying hard enough!" Gir yelled "That Gir needs to do better; now Gir will do better!"

"Gir please we need to get you to Zim, your malfunctioning!" Dib tried to reason with him.

Big mistake!

"No you will stay away from the Master!" Gir screamed and fired!

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Zim...)**

 **[Location: The cell]**

The betrayal…

It dug into his Squeedlyspooch with claws as sharp as razors, but it wasn't the humans that he felt had betrayed him; no it was himself!

' _How could I have let myself lose control again?'_ he had been so careful _! 'I don't even remember changing!'_ Of course that small detail meant nothing; after all it wasn't uncommon for Amons to black out when they changed. In fact it was expected; the memory lapses were a side effect to the change.

According to what he had been told the Amon forgets everything during the initial stages of the change. They don't remember who they are, or what they are. This is because their brains take some time to comprehend what is happening to them. The change is so over whelming that their minds go into shock causing a memory lapse.

Of course Zim knew the memories would catch up eventually. The Amon always relives their past in the form of flash backs, but in order for the flash backs to work he has to be in his true beastly form. Otherwise Zim and the monstrous Amon would stay as two separate beings with neither of the two remembering what the other did in their absence.

This small fact was one of the main reasons why Amons were watched so closely. After all a monster with the hunger for flesh was bad enough, but a meat eating monster who would have no idea who he was, or that he was attacking and eating his own kind; was far worse!

' _Far worse indeed'_

Zim shivered at the thought. _'Maybe the Computer is right I can't keep fighting this!'_

A scream from outside of his cell broke him away from his thoughts.

"Jenkins what's going on?" Zim yelled to the guard who was watching over him.

Jenkins, a redhead and slender teen gave Zim a death glare "Shut up Zim!"

"Oh come on you can't tell me you didn't hear that!" Zim yelled.

Another scream, louder this time…

Jenkins looked nervous for a moment but the seemed to gather up his courage. "You stay here I'm going to go check it out."

"But-" Zim tried to reason.

"Stay put Zim, need I remind you you're already in enough trouble." Jenkins warned.

Zim watched him go in defeat.

Another scream filled the air followed by what sounded like small explosion.

' _What in the world is going on out there?'_ Zim thought in disbelief.

Suddenly Dib ran into the room "Zim!" he ran to unlock his cell.

"Dib what's going on?" Zim yelled.

"It's Gir he's out of control" Dib explained.

"Gir's malfunctioning?" Zim looked worried "but I fixed him years ago" The Irken was obviously confused!

"Well there's definitely something wrong with him!" Dib exclaimed. "He's attacking everyone!"

"We have to stop him before he goes too far!" Zim went to leave.

Dib grabbed him by the arm "Zim wait" he pleaded.

"Wait?" Zim was stunned "Dib we have no time to-"

"There's something you should know" Dib said as his eyes began to swell up with tears. "It was Gir who attacked Mark."

"Yeah I gathered that much now let's go" Zim tried to pull away but Dib wouldn't let go.

"No you don't get it! We wrongly accused you again!" Dib's voice grew soft. "I walked away from you, I didn't believe you-"

"Dib this is very touching and all but now really isn't the time!" Zim snatched his arm away and raced off into the chaos.

Dib wiped the tears from his face and followed him down the hall hoping they weren't too late.

Zim was hoping the same; he knew if even one of them died he'd have to dismantle Gir for good! He stopped as the horror of the realization revealed itself, humans were running everywhere trying to get out of range as Gir went crazy firing his weapon in every direction.

"Gir stop this at once!" Zim ordered as he ran towards his minion without a second thought.

Gir froze and turned to his leader. "Sir these humans question your loyalty they are unfit to hold your trust in their hands. They are a threat to the mission and must be terminated!" Gir answered coldly.

All the other members of the resistance backed up against the walls shocked by his words. Zim's eyes met with all them, and from what he could see none of them where hurt…yet!

"And what is our mission Gir!" Zim asked.

"To stop the enemy and free the Earth from Irken oppression." Gir answered with a quick salute.

"Are these humans, or Irkens?!" Zim yelled.

"No but they hurt the master, and accuse him of crimes he has not committed. For this they cannot go unpunished." Gir raised his weapon again.

"No Gir this is wrong!" Zim urged.

"Master these humans are worsening your condition they must be eliminated" Gir yelled. "It is for the good of the mission!"

"Gir please you are malfunctioning I need to get you to the lab before you hurt anyone!" Zim growled. He could feel his control slipping if something didn't happen soon he was going to lose it!

"No I'm doing it again!" Gir yelled.

"Doing what Gir?" Dib cut in "What are you doing?"

"I am failing the Master!" Gir yelled. "It's my fault!" Gir yelled.

Zim's eyes widen!

" _No Gir what I need you to do is stop making my life so difficult! This is your fault Gir, your fault!"_

" _That boy got hurt because of you! You did this and now it's made my life ten times harder!"_

" _Just get out of my face I can't deal with you and your antics right now!"_

' _This is my fault'_ Zim realized _'I did this!'_

Suddenly a weapon went off but it was not Gir's

Zim watched helplessly as Mark who seemed to appear out of nowhere fired at Gir with one of Zim's stun lasers.

Gir fell to the ground his circuits shot from the lasers blast!

"Gir! " Zim ran to his side and scooped him up in his arms.

"Mark why are you out of bed!" Rachel was the only other person who seemed to have still her voice.

"I heard all the commotion and figured Gir was still on the lose." Mark explained. His leg and shoulder were sporting wounds that were only half healed.

"Wait still?" Jenkins asked.

"It was Gir that attacked Mark not Zim…" Dib said bluntly.

Everyone's eyes fell on Zim and an eerie silence filled the room and for good reason. This was the second time the resistance had rushed to a conclusion when it came to Zim, and in both cases they had been wrong!

Zim ignored the several eyes that he knew were staring at him and tried to shake Gir awake. "Gir please wake up please!" he begged holding him close. "Please I can't lose you...not now I need you Gir, please!"

"Master…" Gir whispered as his blue eyes opened slowly.

"Oh Gir thank goodness" Zim breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry Master" Gir spoke weakly "I made a mess of things."

"No Gir I did, none of it was your fault it was mine I never should have blamed you for my actions." Zim sniffled. "Please forgive me!" he begged.

Gir smiled "I forgive you…" he rasped and slowly closed his eyes again.

"Let's go fix you up" Zim sighed and held him up in his arms as he stood. He stood there for a moment and for a while no one said anything.

Finally everyone parted like the Red Sea, allowing him to pass.

Zim walked through them refusing to look any of them in the eye.

Dib couldn't stop the guilt that sunk into the pit of his gut. How could he jump to conclusions like that? Zim had fought and bleed for them all and in a seconds notice they turned on him! Dib looked to the others and each and every one of them had the same guilty look on their faces.

"I should get Mark back in to the ICU…" James finally spoke breaking the silence. No one said anything as he took his cousin's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk through the parted crowd. He then stopped in front of Dib a look of shame clouded his face. "Hey could you tell Zim I'm sorry. I would but I don't think he'd listen…"

Dib nodded "Sure thing." he looked to Mark hopefully.

"Tell him I don't blame him." He said.

Dib forced a smile. "I will."

* * *

 **(Moments later with Zim.)**

 **[Location: His bunker]**

A single knock to the door…

Zim couldn't help but think of how much that sound sounded like a gunshot firing.

"It's open." he yelled not bothering to look up from his work.

Dib stepped into the lab self cautiously "Zim?" he asked unsure.

"I'm kind of busy" Zim said without looking up. Gir laid before him on a metal lab table, his eyes were out.

"How is he?" Dib asked hopefully as he walked up a little closer.

"He's fine, I just need to replace his power cell the stun lazar fried it." Zim explained.

"And what about you, are you fine?" Dib asked.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm fine-" Zim looked up flashing a fake smile. "Never better." he forced a laugh.

"I'm serious Zim-" Dib began.

"Dib really its fine I get it, you humans are tortured by Irkens every day. I'm just a reminder of your torment of course you're going to blame me!"

' _He thinks I'm talking about what James and the others did to him…'_ Dib realized. _'Or that's what he wants me to think!'_ Dib shook his head, he didn't care what the computer thought he should do he was telling Zim the truth. "Zim that kid you hurt..."

"So the computer did tell you?" Zim asked, looking hurt. "Is that why you didn't believe me?"

"No the computer did have to tell me." Dib gulped. "It was me, I was there."

Zim froze, his eyes widen. "What, what were you doing out there? Is this why you've been distant? Are you afraid of me Dib?"

Was he?

"No," Dib decided, and it was true. "You weren't talking to me, I had to know, and you know how I get." Dib explained.

"I'm sorry." Zim said, losing his rage in an instant.

"No you warned me to get away, I should have listened to you. You remembered me as I was when we were enemies." Dib explained. "You thought I was there to hurt you."

Zim shook his head and continued working "What a mess we've made, hu Dib?"

"I'm just happy Tak and Goalit weren't here to see all this. We might have lost their respect." Dib admitted.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Zim assured him. "Allies always have trust issues, we know this. Especially since we have a habit of betraying ours."

"So we're all cool?" Dib asked.

"It's fine Dib really, and tell James no hard feeling I understand." Zim forced another smile.

Dib sighed pretending to be relived, even though he was far from it! "Okay well don't stay up too late we've got school tomorrow." He reminded him. "You are going right?"

"Yeah sure" Zim answered. Again his old foe refused to look up from his work.

"Okay see you at home…" Dib forced a smile.

"See ya…" Zim said.

Dib left the lab more worried than ever. _'If only he'd just talk to me!'_

' _Why would he? Look at the way you treat him, like a criminal! You threw him behind bars with no proof of his crimes!'_ Dib groaned in frustration.

"How is he?" Rachel asked

"More distant them before." Dib answered in pure defeat.

"Give him some time to cool off, he'll come around; he always does." She assured him.

"Yeah you're probably right." Dib agreed "he'll be fine." But even as he said it, Dib didn't believe it. He couldn't explain it but somehow he could feel it…!

Zim was in trouble and if he didn't do something quick he could lose him; for good!

* * *

 **(Back with Zim)**

"This is has gotten too far out of hand!" the Computer Brain said as soon as Dib was out of the lab.

"I know!" Zim said firmly still keeping his focus on his work.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" the Computer Brain asked hopefully.

Zim sighed and looked up at the computer "There's only one answer…it's too dangerous for me to be around them anymore."

"But sir it wasn't you that hurt Mark-" the Computer Brain began.

"No but it could have been, I already hurt Dib." Zim reasoned.

"So he told you." The brain asked.

"Yes, and you did not." Zim snapped.

"I thought the realization would make you go off the deep end for good." The brain admitted.

"I have to leave them it's for their own safety!" Zim conclude.

"But where will you go?" the Computer Brain asked.

"I don't know somewhere safe and full of space with no humans to worry about" Zim answered.

"When will you leave?" the Computer Brain sounded as if he almost feared the answer.

"Soon, perhaps after this mission." Zim answered then turned back to his work leaving his computer wrapped in a shadow of doubt!

* * *

 **Episode 6:** **Gir Goes Psycho** **(Part 3) END**


	5. Next On Invader Zim

Next on Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** **Oh no! Zim is planning to leave! Where will he go? And will his absence cause the Renegades to come even more undone?**

 **Tune in Next week to find out!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine ;)**

Shout-out(s): Again I give this shout out to all my loyal readers, I'm looking at you invader Johnny!

As always I thank you for reading and please review. The next episode…

Season 1- Episode17: Science Camp, will be up on May 1st

 **Episode Summary:** It's been a week since Gir's malfunction and it is now time for the Renegades to take on the Science Camp. But will they have what it takes? Or will this be the mission that tears the Renegades apart for good?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)


End file.
